Mientras tanto, algo que nunca sucedió
by Dryzella
Summary: Ana acaba de descubrir quién es su nuevo jefe... y no está contenta al respecto. AU, OOC.


**Nota:** _Yo, de puro masoquista y ociosa, descubrí un spoiler sobre el segundo libro, el cual, admito, no tengo la menor gana de ir a leer. Nunca me gustó Grey, Ana menos y estoy segura de no ser la única. Los errores que vean aquellos que sí leyeron el segundo libro quizá conviertan esto un badfic. No me importa. Fue basado en uno peor. Si son fan acérrimos de esta trilogía, les pido que no lo lean. No lo van a disfrutar._

* * *

**Mientras tanto, algo que nunca sucedió**

Ana no podía dejar de retorcerse las manos y morderse el labio mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin importar los variados esfuerzos que Cristian le pusiera, ese último era un gesto del que no podía librarse por más caricaturesca que pareciera en conjunto con sus otros tics. Y era que ella tenía motivos para estar nerviosa. Acababan de pasarle el mensaje de que el nuevo jefe la llamaba a su oficina y cualquiera con medio dedo de frente sabe qué pocas posibilidades son de que sea algo bueno. El problema era que tampoco podía imaginar nada malo que hubiera hecho y requiriera un llamado de atención.

Llegó ante la puerta y se cuadró. No debían verla hecha un manojo de nervios. Quizá no fuera nada. Quizá hasta fuera un accidente y en realidad buscaban a otra. Podía ser, nunca se sabía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó reunir aunque fuera un tembloroso valor para hacerle frente a lo que sea que se le pusiera en frente. Alisándose la falda ya lisa, entró.

Lo primero que le advirtió la secretaria era el cambio en la administración. Ella no tuvo que preguntar nada. Parecía que la mujer estaba encantada con ponerle al tanto del hombre "guapo" que se había hecho cargo de la empresa. Ana no tuvo tiempo para asombrarse en frente de ese embeleso y ni siquiera pudo detenerlo hasta que un pitido salió del intercomunicador. Dos pitidos y eso fue todo.

−Oh, diablos −dijo la secretaria consultando una hoja plastificada al lado−. Esto es lo único que no acaba de gustarme de él, ¿sabes? Me dijo que todo me lo transmitiría así, en plan clave morse. Y que si no lo hacía ya podía ir buscándome un nuevo trabajo. Si quieres un consejo, linda, mejor haz todo lo que te dice. Tengo la impresión de que no es de lo que aguantan bien un retraso. Dos pitidos −dijo, señalándolo en la hoja. Ana se inclinó y vio que, en efecto, parecía un pequeño abecedario para clave morse pero con frases como "tráeme mi café", "llama al jefe de ventas", "llama a emergencias", "no me pases la llamada" y otras cosas. Un estremecimiento horroroso le cruzó por la espalda. ¿Guapo hasta el punto que mirarlo es un placer? ¿Controlador? ¿Hasta el punto de ser grosero y desconsiderado? Sólo una persona que ella conociera encajaba perfecto en esa descripción... pero no, se dijo mentalmente. No se atrevería. Pero no estaba segura−. Significa "mándelo/a de inmediato." Eso significas tú, cielo. Mejor ve entrando.

Ana asintió y se enfrentó a la última puerta. En su interior se repetía que él no sería capaz, que él no lo haría, no se atrevería. Se obligó a dejarse el labio en paz. Sólo por si acaso. Tocó la perilla y la empujó, el estómago revuelto.

Sólo una vez había pasado por la oficina. El jefe la había llamado sólo para darle la bienvenida y ponerla al tanto de lo que esperaba de ella. Le pareció un sujeto muy agradable y atento. Un poco pesado, pero soportable. Desde entonces el lugar había cambiado hasta ser casi irreconocible. Muebles finos, cortinas obviamente caras, decoraciones antiguas y un librero antiguo lleno de libros. Incluso habían cambiado el color de las paredes a uno más sobrio, elegante. Quedó, desde luego, estupefacta. ¿Cuándo habían hecho todo eso?

Pero lo que más llamaba a la vista era el enorme escritorio en el centro. De una manera oscura (le pareció caoba) y como tallado a mano. Encima una computadora que seguramente acababa de salir del mercado y más allá una silla de respaldo alto, negra. Le daba la espalda.

−Señorita Steele −pronunció una voz detrás del sillón y ella, como siempre, sintió volverse gelatina sus piernas. Y no sólo fue eso. Fue la sensación de que acababan de pegarle un tiro al abdomen−, me alegro de que esté aquí.

La silla giró y, por supuesto, era él. Elegante, refinado, masculino, hermoso... y varios otros adjetivos para expresar el por qué uno podía quedarse embobada. Vestía un traje ejecutivo que seguro le marcaría su figura atlética y sin duda unos zapatos negros tan brillantes que podría usar de espejos si quisiera. Lo que no necesitaría, obviamente, porque un hombre como Grey sólo tiene que levantarse de la cama y está listo para caminar por cualquier pasarela. Eso era lo que a Ana le parecía.

−No −dijo ella−. Dime que no lo hiciste.

Nada más tenía que girarse para ver que sí lo hizo, pero ella tenía que preguntar. Tenía que asegurarse.

−¿Así te diriges a tu nuevo jefe? −preguntó él con un tono divertido bastante evidente−. Un "buenos días, señor Grey" sería aceptable.

Ana sintió algo raro. En el fondo de su cabeza fue como un calambre, apretándose, poniéndose tenso. Sin que ella lo supiera, le acababa de nacer un nuevo tic nervioso: su ojo empezó a temblar.

−¿Por qué? −preguntó sin moverse. Sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

Grey suspiró con esos labios perfectos de ensueño y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Cual rey en su trono. El tic le hizo ver puntos negros en la mitad del cuarto, pero ella no le prestó atención.

−Lo hice para protegerte, Ana −su voz acariciando su nombre como a un gatito indefenso. Los puños se le apretaron−. Tuve que hacerlo. Necesito que estés bien.

−¿Así que eso fue? −dijo. El tic se detuvo. Pero la tensión en el fondo de su cabeza seguía ahí−. ¿Lo hiciste para protegerme a mí? ¿De qué? ¿De que me pagaran demasiado poco? ¿De que todos en esta editorial me violen en grupo? ¿De que nadie me deje sus rosquillas? ¿De que me corte con el papel? ¿Porque soy tan irresistible que debo cuidarme de hasta el chico que entrega el correo o mi virtud, que tú tomaste, podría verse afectada?

−Cuidado ahí, señorita Steele −le advirtió Grey alzando un dedo hermoso. Señaló la elegante silla en frente de su escritorio−. Si tiene algo que decir, hágalo sentada. No se ponga impertinente o voy a tener que ponerme duro con usted.

−Vete a la mierda −musitó Ana y por un momento le espantó pronunciar esas palabras, que nunca había dicho a nadie, en especial en frente de él. Nunca le había dicho palabras así de desagradable, ni en sus momentos de peor rabia. Pero pasado ese segundo, el calambre detrás de su cabeza se aflojó y ya no tuvo miedo.

−¿Qué ha dicho, señorita Steele? Espero que no haya sido lo que temo porque eso requeriría una dura corrección inmediata.

Le vio levantarse, abrirse el traje (su amplio pecho de Adonis) y toquetearse el cinturón. Nunca le dio azotes con el cinturón, sólo con la mano... Pero Ana dio otro paso al frente.

−¿No me has oído acaso? ¿Lo escribo en la pared para que se te haga más claro? He dicho "vete a la mierda", Cristian. ¿Más lento? Claro. Vete-a-la-mierda.

−Ana...−dijo Grey, entrecerrando los ojos con ese brillo malvado que normalmente la haría subyugarse pero no lo consiguió.

Amagó quitarse el cinturón. Era de cuero. Pensó en lo doloroso que sería, en lo alto y fuerte que él era en su comparación y su mandíbula se apretó.

−Pégame con esa puta cosa y te juro que lo lamentarás por el resto de tu jodida vida −Ana sintió que la cabeza se le iba, se le iba, y se dio cuenta de que no quería discutir así. No quería discutir más, sencillamente−. ¿Sabes qué? −dijo, levantando las manos−. Renuncio. A todo. Ya no puedo más. No puedo contigo. Ganaste. Adiós.

Ana se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Eso estaba bien. Se sentía mejor, libre. Pasó por la secretaria sin responder a su mirada interrogativa y siguió hasta el pasillo.

Él salió detrás de ella, desesperado. No la llamó ni nada parecido. Se limitó a agarrarle del brazo con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza, para detenerla, y eso acabó de crisparle los nervios.

−¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ, JODIDO LOCO!

Grey lo hizo. Estupefacto. Igual que el resto de las personas que los veían. Pero ella no los notó.

−¡Me tienes harta! −le gritó a esa cara sorprendida, esa que parecía tan irresistible y hubiera dado lo que fuera por abofetear−. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Acepté todas tus condiciones, hice lo que querías, me doblegué antes tus reglas de mierda! ¿Y para qué, eh? ¿Para qué mierda hice todo eso? ¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para controlar mi vida? Incluso antes de firmar tu estúpido, antes, mi amigo, tú hiciste lo que te dio la gana conmigo, incluso mirarme comer y obligarme cuando yo sencillamente no quería, forzarme a aceptar tu mano ¡hasta en frente de toda tu familia me querías follar! ¿A qué clase de enfermo mental se le ocurre?

Los murmullos se levantaron a su alrededor. Y ella vio algo que le causó un placer exquisito: Cristian Grey, mirando para todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Le pareció apropiadamente patético.

−Y ahora vienes aquí con todo tu dinero a tomar posesión de mi trabajo −siguió, mostrándole los dientes−. Pues adivina, no te necesito. No necesito tu ayuda, no necesito tu atención, no necesito tu polla que, por cierto... −Comenzó a sonreír−, no es tan grande como te gustaría. ¿De qué otra manera explicas que una virgen y novata como yo pueda chuparla tan fácilmente? ¡Porque entra fácil, obviamente! ¿No es así como funciona, chicas? −le dijo a las pocas empleadas mujeres−. Los hombres que la tienen pequeña siempre buscan una manera de sobrecompensar. ¿Y cómo lo llamarían a controlar SIN PERMISO la vida de una mujer y azotarla cuando hace la más mínima cosa que no le gusta, aunque sea un simple gesto como morderse el labio? ¿O tener esos elegantes coches, esos enormes aviones y esa gigantesca casa? ¡Algo tiene que decirnos todo eso, y yo se los confirmo!

Ana volvió a ver el rostro del gran empresario y sonrió. Grey la miraba como si fuera un sujeto de otro planeta, una representación malhecha de la mujer sumisa y buena que lo veía con esos ojitos de cachorro abandonado, educada, divertida, cuyas protestas jamás duraban demasiado porque entendía pronto que lo mejor para los dos era hacer lo que él quería. De pronto sintió asco por él.

−Odio que me mires mientras como −dijo, acercándose. Casi esperaba que le agarrara, que intentara abofetearle. Así podría darle una patada donde su falta de hombría se hallaba−. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque la pasaste mal? Pues lo siento, señor Grey, pero aquí va algo nuevo para ti: TODOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS. TODOS TENEMOS TRAUMAS, CONFLICTOS, COSAS QUE RESOLVER. Y no TODOS lo usan como una excusa para ser unos psicópatas controladores con sus novias. E incluso si lo hacen ella no se lo tragan. SE LARGAN. Porque sencillamente no vale la pena −bajó los brazos, con los puños relajados, como agotada. Ya no gritaba ni elevaba la voz. Vencida, acababa de darse cuenta−. No vale la pena. Serás guapo, tendrás dinero, podrás darme orgasmos sólo tocándome... pero no vales la pena. No eres comprensivo, no eres amable, no eres mi amigo, no confias en mi criterio para nada, no me has ayudado a hacer más fácil mi vida sino al contrario, no me dejas opinar o hablar... Si por ti fuera sólo viviría para ti. Porque hago todo lo que dices. Pero ya basta, Cristian. Lo que me das no lo compensa −E incomprensiblemente agregó−: Lo siento.

Se sentía mareada al bajar por el ascensor y eludiendo a sus compañeros. Vagamente era consciente de que acababa de quedarse sin trabajo, pero no importaba. Era joven, tenía su título y algo de experiencia. Se las arreglaría. De alguna manera lo haría. Respecto a la otra cosa a la que acababa de renunciar, también lo superaría. Todas las rupturas son dolorosas pero la vida sigue y en eso confiaría de ahora en más. En que podía hacerlo por su cuenta. En que finalmente era una adulta y podía manejar su propia vida. No estaba sola. Tenía a Kate, tenía a sus otros amigos, incluyendo a José... Podía hacerlo.

Cuando salió al aparcamiento, ignoró el automóvil que él le había dado. Simplemente salió a la calle para llamar un taxi. Después de indicarle la dirección de su casa al conductor, se echó en el asiento y suspiró. Libre, se dijo. Soy libre.

* * *

_Yo no soy de escribir bashing gratuito. Lo hice una vez en un fanfic viejo y no lo volví a repetir, porque si un personaje es desagradable, tonto, malvado o lo que sea, tiene que demostrarlo él solo y pagar de un modo justo por eso. Y yo creo que Cristian se merece realmente el bashing. Su "pasado tormentoso" no lo justifica en nada. No tiene nada que ver el tema del BDSM, que a mí me encanta, sino porque es la primera vez que un personaje me causa semejante repulsión. Prepotencia, arrogancia, egoísmo, esa actitud de "tengo dinero y con él puede comprar el mundo y limpiarme las nalgas con él si quiero." Más asqueroso me resulta por el hecho de que Ana le acepta todo: las burlas, las órdenes (que él no tiene derecho a darle si no es su sumisa), los gritos, el hecho de que siempre se ande metiendo en su vida. He conocido Amos (los cuales, de paso, hacen cosas mucho más fuertes que Cristian pero de forma consentida y responsable) que despreciarían esa actitud. Ella apenas discute un poco y ya está, que todo siga como Cristian quiere. Ya me parecía horrible esa actitud en Crepúsculo por parte de Bella, que no hace absolutamente nada excepto ponerse en peligro, pero aquí… es demasiado. Me supera el asco._

_Así que opinen libremente. Yo ya lo hice._


End file.
